It's alright
by toxicbullets
Summary: [RoyEd] Roy's acting different towards Edward than usual. Ed's concerned with how their realtionship, wondering if it will last much longer. Caution: Yaoi, & Maes has a camera!


_So this is my second fan fiction :D. Took forever, Gomen, Gomen! (Sorry, sorry)_

I'm so happy that many people liked my last one. Which I thought wasn't any good. Thank you for everyone that commented o I appreciate it.

I just want to say; the reason it might be confusing is because- I'll try to space something away from something else… and er... it doesn't work. So just bear with me please .

I really enjoyed all the reviews from the last one I wrote.

And yes Maes is alive! AGAIN Oo;;; I just er… he seems to add that touch to every story he's in xDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (I wish I owned Edo-kun… )

When had it all started? Ed wondered. Roy Mustang, his lover had been acting weird… or more different than usual. Ed wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. They'd been going out for 2 years.

He admitted to himself that he didn't know everything of Mustang but Mustang hadn't known everything of Ed. But obviously he was keeping something from the younger male, he wouldn't answer Ed straightly. Edward certainly didn't want to break up with this man.

With Al getting his body back and then going to Resembol to ask Winry for her hand in marriage (Which she said yes to quite happily I might add), Ed felt somewhat alone. Al knew of them going out before he had turned back to human. Also he had before the secret was open to everyone now.

How everyone found out that Roy and Ed were going out was actually an awkward situation. Very awkward I might add. Maes had been running around with a Kodak camera taking pictures of people by just popping into their rooms. Maes opened the door to the Flame Alchemist's office, with a cherubic smile, saying cheekily, "SMILE". What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Ed was on the desk, with piles of papers, with a crimson blush, pleading for more with inevitable moans. Roy's head had been hidden under Ed's shirt until he heard Maes come in. Ed was so embarrassed he wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was too late. Click. Flash.

Roy watched as Edward ripped his shirt down over his chest and chased Maes down the hall.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Ed; he was only several feet away from Maes.

Maes quickly ran into a random room and locked it, Ed was beating it down. Fury saw him but didn't want to even question what had been going on and why Ed had been so rowdy. It just didn't end pretty and everyone found out either way.

Some people were so shocked with the news. Mostly girls that would hit on Roy in the halls, or go out with him occasionally to some fancy restaurant.

He didn't want to lose that man. But why was Roy acting so weird? Ed walked calmly down to Roy's office. His thoughts were usurped with depression. The blonde prodigy mumbled angry swears underneath his breath. He twisted the knob on the door to Roy's office.

It creaked loudly in his mind. There was no Roy in there. But a lone girl. She was about 23 years old, the older Elric thought instinctively in the back of his mind. The honey haired boy's gut twisted, his eyes sharpened with irate.

She had flowers in her hand that were set in a bouquet, held close to her. She smiled at the boy.

"Etto… Do you know where, Roy Mustang-san is?" asked the girl quietly.

She blushed, she must've… no. Ed tried to think positively but only negative thoughts crept into his mind. His teeth gritting together. But he grinned baring his teeth. There was a small rift in his heart.

"Bastard…" He mumbled in a loathing way, his smile was completely fake.

"Ah. Excuse me?" She walked a little closer to the boy; she hadn't heard what Ed had said.

Her eyes brows lowered with disappointment.

"No. I don't." said Edward huffing.

The flower carrier quickly left feeling uneasiness from the boy. Ed slumped onto the couch. He fell asleep a little after the incident but had disturbing and non-comforting dreams.

"Eh… no don't…" mumbled the boy rolling over on the couch. "Gomen Ne… my fault."

Roy smiled, briskly coming into his office. He whistled but quickly stopped when he saw his lover asleep.

"G-Gomen nasai Roy. I didn't-" was mumbling another set of sorries.

Roy blinked lightly. He smiled deeper, but he figured he must have been having some kind of bad dream. Roy bent over to gently kiss the 19 year old's cheek.

"Don't worry Edward," said Mustang in a reassuring tone. He mumbled into his ear, "I love you."

He took off his blue military coat and laid it across Edward. The raven-haired man went over to his desk to sit down and sighed quietly. Roy started on the seemingly endless paper work; once in a while he would pause to muse. It was late at night probably around 11:00 p.m.; Roy never paid much attention to clocks. His tie hung lose and his white under shirt was unbuttoned 5 buttons down.

Ed started to stir and when Roy (for giggles and grins) laid down next to him on the couch. Roy started to lick Ed's right ear.

"Mmnnn," whispered Ed who blinked his golden eyes opened sluggishly.

His ear felt wet which was strangely odd; he felt the couch slant a little behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Roy smiling warmly at him.

"What took so long?" asked Roy smirking as usual.

Ed's face lit up like the color of a red tomato. Even though they had been going out for a while, Ed was prone to blushing a lot. Roy crawled on top of the boy with his black eyes half closed. Roy's weight on him was something Ed was used to. Their lips meshed together, even though Ed was partly tired and mind fuzzy.

He didn't think about anything except for Roy. How they had been a perfect match for each other. But then his mind came to that girl. Ed lazily opened his eyes to look at the older man who had been looking at him. It caught Ed's breath.

Roy smiles into the kiss, and rifted their lips apart. Getting up Mustang smiled over at Ed; who looked almost somewhat sheepish in his eyes.

2 days go by and more girls and one guy come by asking questions on where Mustang-san is. One of the girl's asked Havok if he knew where Mustang-san was and said, "Probably escaping his job." Then sighing, knowing that was probably what he had been doing. He trying to flirt with the girl but she said she was already going out with someone at the moment. Having a feeling on where the tobacco smoker was hinting to.

Havok greeted Edward with the usual, 'Oi Boss!' and told him what happened recently. Something in Edward seemed to crash and hit an abrupt wall. Havok regretted it but said not to worry to the 19 year old.

It was a Friday afternoon (Ed wasn't paying attention to the day), and Roy Mustang came up to Edward wrapping his arms around him tightly. He kissed his neck softly, then smiling into it. Edward's gold eyes were glazed over.

"Oi… Roy," his serious tone stopped the Flame Alchemist in his tracks of lovemaking.

"Nan desu ka?" asked Roy giving him a small tighten of the embracing, telling him to go on. ((What is it?))

"Don't lie!" His pupils diverted, instead of that glazed expression he wore moments ago. "Are you going out with some girl!" He forced back a sting of tears coming forth to his eyes. He shut them, gulping them back; crying was a foolish thing. But it just proved to show how much Edward had liked Mustang. The older Elric cut him off. "I don't want to hear you just say a 'no'. I want an answer of what's going on! You've been keeping something from me lately-!"

Roy sighed. He knew Edward would notice something was up. Quickly he kissed Ed; stopping his retaliation of words. Roy felt relief when Ed kissed him back, roughly though. The kiss they shared was possibly bruising. When he felt Ed calm down. He pulled back from the younger one.

"I would never go out with someone else," said Roy sternly. "Those girl's, that came here were from some flower company. I was going to order you flowers for part of your present for our 3rd year anniversary of being together… but then I decided that wasn't good enough."

Ed's mouth gaped open. He had forgotten entirely about their anniversary coming up. And that was why Mustang had been acting so weird. A relief flowered over the boy and he couldn't resist kissing him again.

Roy laughed a little into the kiss, which made butterflies flutter in Edward's stomach. Ed growled lightly wrapping arms around his waist. The old teenager pulled away after a while of standing there.

Ed looked down a little embarrassed and finally said, "Roy… I didn't get you anything for our anniversary. Gomen Nasai."

"That's fine. As long as I can be with you," said Roy.

Slowly the older man smirked, and kneeled on one knee. Reaching into his pocket on the uniform, he pulled out a small dark blue box and held it out, opening it gently showing a ring.

"Will you marry me?" asked Mustang with a pleased smirk.

Maes stood only 20 feet away from them. Another Kodak camera in his hand. He pressed down on the button that took the button. Flash. Maes laughed cheekily.

Riza peeked her head in the doorway and smiled and then walked off, know Ed would chase after Maes again. It seemed like the usual routine around here, no?

Finish

_Comments loved :333_

Etto/Ano- Uhhh(Pretty much the same >>;;; )

Nan desu ka?- What is it?


End file.
